The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to communication notifications.
A user device is, generally, a device connected to a network through either a wired or wireless connection that is capable of communicating with other devices. User devices may include laptops, smartphones, tablets, smartwatches, and smart bands. Included within the communication capabilities of user devices may be sending and receiving voice calls, video calls, images, videos, and text messages. When a user device receives a communication, the user device may be capable of producing a notification of the received communication to alert the user, such as a tonal noise or a visual icon displayed on the graphical user interface of the user device.